scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1993's Touchstone Pictures and Disney Tim Burton film "The Nightmare Before Christmas" It appeared on YouTube on October 29th, 2018. Cast *Jack Skellington - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sally - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Oogie Boogie - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Lock, Shock and Barrel - Bambi (Bambi; 1942), Cream (Sonic X) and Pipkin (Watership Down) *Santa Claus - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon, Legnd of the Boneknapper Dragon, Book of Dragons, Gift of the Night Fury, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Dawn of the Dragons Race, Race to the Edge) *Dr. Finkelstein - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *The Mayor of Halloween Town - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Zero - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Corpse Kid - Young Speckles (Dino King) *Corpse Mom - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs) *Corpse Dad - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon, Legnd of the Boneknapper Dragon, Book of Dragons, Gift of the Night Fury, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Dawn of the Dragons Race, Race to the Edge) *Harlequin Demon - Beast (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Wolfman - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Devil - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Clown with the Tear Away Face - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *The Witches - Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Vampire Brothers - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango), Pythor (LEGO Ninjago), Cragger (Legends of Chima), Chomper (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) and Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Zombie Band - Laval (Legends of Chima), Kon (Bleach) and Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Mr. Hyde - Shadow (Spider Riders) *Creature Under the Stairs - Shade (Silverwing) *Behemoth - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Undersea Gal - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Cyclops - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Withered Winged Demon - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Mummy Boy - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Igor - Meeko (Pocahontas; 1995) *Jewel Finkelstein - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Slime Man - B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Pajamas Boy - Michael Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) *Pajamas Boy's Parents - Mary and George Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) *The Easter Bunny - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Hanging Tree - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cop - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) ScenesEdit *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 1 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 2 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 3 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 4 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 5 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 6 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 7 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 8 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 9 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 10 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 11 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 12 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 13 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 14 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 15 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 16 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 17 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 18 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 19 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 20 End Credits Movie used: *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Movies and TV Shows used: *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *Bambi *Bambi II *Sonic X *Watership Down *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation *The Pebble and the Penguin *Mulan *Mulan II *Dino King *Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Pokémon *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns *Pokémon 4Ever *Home on the Range *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Rango *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Legends of Chima *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Princess and the Frog *Bleach *Oliver and Company *Spider Riders *Silverwing *The Good Dinosaur *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *The Lion Guard *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Monsters vs. Aliens *Peter Pan *Winnie the Pooh series *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Animaniacs *Humphrey the Bear Gallery Kovu (Adult).jpg|Adult Kovu as Jack Skellington Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-3250.jpg|Adult Kiara as Sally NEWRedCat.png|Red as Oogie Boogie Bambi in Bambi.jpg|Bambi Cream_the_Rabbit_in_Sonic_X.jpg|Cream Pipkin in the TV series.jpg|and Pipkin as Lock, Shock and Barrel Hiccup grow up.png|Hiccup as Santa Claus Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey as Dr. Finkelstein Rocko pebble and the penguin.jpg|Rocko as The Mayor of Halloween Town Mushu in Mulan.jpg|Mushu as Zero Young Speckles in Dino King.jpg|Young Speckles as Corpse Kid Momma_Dino_(main).png|Momma Dino as Corpse Mom Toothless.jpg|Toothless as Corpse Dad Beautyandthebeast_3998.jpg|Beast as Harlequin Demon Tramp in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Tramp as Wolfman Pikachu in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Pikachu as Devil Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Clown with the Tear Away Face Rainbow Dash ID S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle.png|and Twilight Sparkle as The Witches Rattlesnake_Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake Pythor-lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-2.06.jpg|Pythor Cragger1.png|Cragger Chomper in The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure.jpg|Chomper Louis.jpg|and Louis as Vampire Brothers Loc2.png|Laval KonProfileOption2Ep320.png|Kon Oliver the Kitten.jpg|and Oliver as Zombie Band Shadow-0.jpg|Shadow as Mr. Hyde Shade in Silverwing.jpg|Shade as Creature Under the Stairs Arlo.jpg|Arlo as Behemoth Alexis Rhodes2.jpg|Alexis Rhodes as Undersea Gal Hubie.png|Hubie as Cyclops Juliet in Romeo & Juliet Sealed with a Kiss.jpg|Juliet as Withered Winged Demon Kion.jpg|Kion as Mummy Boy Meeko in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|Meeko as Igor Kate's Smile.jpg|Kate as Jewel Finkelstein Bob_monsters_vs_aliens_2.jpg|B.O.B. as Slime Man Michael Darling PP.jpg|Michael Darling as Pajamas Boy Char 21341.jpg|Mary Darling Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8606.jpg|and George Darling as Pajamas Boy's Parents Rabbit in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Rabbit as The Easter Bunny Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas Melody Leaning on Brown Rock.jpg|Melody as Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas Wakko Warner in Animaniacs.jpg|Wakko Warner as Hanging Tree 592307-woodlore.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore as Cop Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs